Pεrcabeth Oneshots
by Stephenlongboard
Summary: Percybeth Oneshots that will make you smile:)
1. Wedding day

**So guys, I've wrote the first of my many oneshots. Some of you have given me some great ideas, but first im gonna write a Percabeth wedding because I never got to in my old story... This is to all of you guys that wanted it:) enjoy. Ps, you guys that read my last story will remember the vows from that one;)**

Annabeth's POV.

It was really happening, I smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles of of my dress for the one millionth time. gods I am so nervous. But again, I guess all girls are of their wedding day. I looked over to my father and he smiled reassuringly. The doors in front of me open and my father starts escorting me to the front of the church. (sorry if the idea of a church offends anyone, but I'm a Christian)

Percy POV.

I was sweating. I mean more than I should have been in a tux on a hot day. I mean I was drenched. Apparently being a son of Poseidon has no affect on sweat... That must be an Aphrodite power I chuckled. As I looked around, I saw my mother and Paul in the front row, my friends,the Stolls, Jason, Frank, Leo, Grover, and finally Nico who my best man. I could do this.

Annabeth POV.

I looked into Thalia's eyes as I walked up to Percy. Her look could be translated to *I'm so proud of you Annie* so I shot her a look even though she didn't say Annie out loud.  
The preacher droned on and on, mostly because I was lost in Percy's sea green eyes.

"Before the 'I does' you may say your vows" the preacher told us.

Percy began,  
"Annabeth, you were the first other halfblood that I ever met and I knew from the moment I met you we would be friends. But after the Titan war I realized that you were more than a friend and we became much closer. Then, after Juno took my memories, the only person I could remember was you and you keep me fighting to find you. When I found you, I swore I would never lose you again. So when you were about to fall into Tartarus, I had no hesitation as to wether I should fall with you or not. I knew I needed to. While we were in Tartarus together, you were the only thing that keep me going. The hope of life with you after we escaped. When we stopped Gaia, we were still together and I knew then that I had one question for you, I just didn't know the right time to ask. When I finally asked you to marry me (Nico helped here if you remember my last story) you said yes. So Ms Chase, my best friend and love of my life, I will never stop loving you."

Now it was my turn. I couldn't find the words, so I decided to not follow my plan for once, and ditched the planed vow that I couldn't remember and just said what felt right.  
"Percy, the first day I met you, I most defiantly did not love you. But after I poured out my life story to you on our first quest together while we sat in the animal truck, I realized that I loved you. Every quest after that I felt my love grow. After you finally told me you loved me to I was overjoyed. The whole time you where gone because of Gia, I searched for you. After I found you I never wanted you to leave me again. So when we fell into Tartarus I knew everything would be ok because you were there with me. Perseus Jackson, I love you and will be you wife forever."

Percy's POV.  
I'm a pretty tough guy and I never cry... Unless either Annabeth is hurt, or i hear that vow of hers. It touched my heart in a way that only she could. When I heard the words, "do you Pecry Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I said , "I do"  
I heard her say those same words a few seconds later and as the preacher said, " you may kiss the bride", I was already leaning into her embrace.

"I love you, I whispered into her ear."  
She simply replied, "I love you too" with a passionate tone.

We had made it

Thanks for reading:)  
Stephenlongboard


	2. Flustered

I'm back:) special thanks to allen r. For the giving me these ideas.  
Ps. Most of this one-shot will be a flashback of Percy's day. All flashbacks will be in italics.

Flustered.

Pecy's pov.

My heart was pounding. I was thinking of all the things that could go wrong and all the things that had gone wrong today. As I follow my girlfriend into her house I look back on my day.

* * *

_*(earlier that day)*  
"PERCY IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I WILL COME UP AND DRAG YOU OUT" my mom screamed at me. She desperately wanted me to get up and make my self presentable today. Why you may ask, well today I was going to take a train to California to visit my girlfriend and tell her dad that we are dating now. So suffice it to say, I was pretty nervous._

_As I got in the shower, I willed the cold water to wet my skin and hair as I tried to sake the nervousness from my body. This was going to be a long day._

_I got out of the shower, dressed quickly which resulted in popping the top button on my nice button down shirt that I was wearing to create a nice image of myself for Annabeth's dad. Cursing silently, I just hoped that he wouldn't notice the missing button and I ran downstairs to grab some blue pancakes before I got in the car with Paul so he could drive me to the train station._

_"just be calm and relaxed" he told me as I got out of the car and grabbed my bags. "It's not like you've never met him before."_

_"But that was only for a few minute before I took his car and got it destroyed..." I replied._

_"let me tell you a secret," he quipped. "if you look calm, then he will have more respect because he will be able to tell just from the way you are acting that you have good intentions for his daughter."_

_I started to calm. "Thanks Paul, you and mom take care."_

_After giving my bags to a baggage man (is that what they are called?) I found my seat on the train. Sitting across from me was a little old lady and her grandson. The little boy was restlessly shifting in his seat and looked like her wanted to be anywhere but here. His grandma was looking me up and down as if I was a criminal and she should be wary of me. Then she said in a stern tone that was more of an accusation then a question, "so your dating my daughter?"_

_"ummm excuse me?" I stuttered, and then I noticed the eyes. Pure stormy grey.  
"lady Athena?"_

_"yes I am Athena," she replied, and you are the sea spawn that is dating my daughter. Without my permission."_

_And then being the idiot that I am, I replied, "I wasn't aware that I needed your permission."  
That was the wring thing to say._

_"OFCOURSE YOU NEED MY PERMISSION. I AM HER MOTHER AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO A GODDESS LIKE THAT."_

_At this point I was shrinking back into my seat trying to disappear._

_"um sorry" I whispered._

_"will spare you this once because she obviously cares for you and because you are the savior of Olympus." and then she and the little boy disappeared in a column of smoke._

_On the seat where she was sitting was a map with the route from the train station to the Chase's house waked in shimmering gray. Was this her form of a blessing of Annabeth an my relationship?_

_When the train finally got to the station, I grabbed my bags a headed to outside to hail a taxi. The driver was nice and I arrived outside the house got out and payed the man. With shaking hands I knocked on the door._

_"Percy!" I herd my name before being wrapped in the arms of my girlfriend.  
"Missed you wise girl"  
*back to present time*_

* * *

I followed Annabeth into her house and as we rounded the corner into the main room I saw a paper banner over the far wall, I read 'welcome Percy' and below that in what was obviously Bobby and Matthew's handwriting 'aka Annabeth's boyfriend' Mr. Chase saw my lingering gaze on the banner and laughed. "Athena came by earlier and told me about you too being a couple. It didn't surprise me one bit after you saving her a few years ago." he said. He smiled and said," I'll just go and let you too catch up" as he walked out of the room, presumably to his study.  
Maybe this day wasnt so bad after all. There really wasn't anything to be worked about, I had Annabeth with me and her dad liked me. Love really came conquer all.

AN. Thanks for reading guys:) please review with any ideas you guys have and also feel free to tell me how you liked my chapter. I cant get any better if no one revews:P

Stephenlongboard


End file.
